The Way of The Saiyan
by USSj1SupaJay
Summary: Gohan has a nightmare, where hes weaker than his little brother. After that he goes to prove hes not a weakling by going on a solitary trip.
1. Bad Dream

_In Gohan's sleep, He was sparring against Goten and Trunks..._

_"Give it all you got!" Gohan got ready for their attacks._

_"Here I come!" Goten charged his kameaha wave. Trunks held his hands over head, and gathered a large mass of energy. They both finished charging their attacks then Gohan changed to a super saiyan but a few seconds later he reverted to normal. "Huh! Wha-tha?" _

_Trunks and Goten unleashed their attacks at max power, Gohan was obliterated in one shot._

* * *

Gohan woke up sweating bad and gulped.

He decided that he needed to train. He left early in the morning for videl's place.

There were two guards standing infront of Hercule's gated mansion. Gohan asked a guard if Videl was home. The guard radioed for her.

"There's a boy with spiked hair in the front looking for Videl." A guard spoke in his walkie-talkie.

A figure appeared near the curtains then Videl walked out half-asleep in her night pajamas and t-shirt. She rubbed her eyes. "Gohan.." She peered down at him then snaps out of it. "Oh Gohan! Come in."

Gohan Levitated onto the balcony and went into her bedroom. The guard scratched his head in confusion.

Inside Videl's bedroom...

"What's wrong Gohan?" Videl asked. Gohan sat on the bed "I'm leaving". Videl was shocked to hear that, she sat by him. "Why?"

Gohan told her about his dream "...that's what happened." He sighed. Videl looked at him with a sympathetic look. "It's just a bad dream, it doesn't mean anything." Videl tried to comfort him.

"But it's true, im weaker. I been this way since after the Cell Games and I settled down...now I even have a hard time going super saiyan." Gohan explained. "Umm..well..." Videl didn't know what to say. "You'll get stronger over time." She said but he interrupted "I'm weaker now, im sure goten's stronger than me." He sighed again.

"Well...bye." then Gohan rose and left.

He flew to bulma's home...

Knock! Knock! Bulma opened the door, Gohan was standing outside. "Oh Gohan! It's you." Bulma was surprised to see Gohan at her door step.

"Why are you up so early? Well, come in." Bulma shut the door behind him.

"Mmm...Can you make a spaceship like my dad used to traveled to Namek in?" Gohan asked.

"Um sure."

"Thanks..and I also need a dragon radar." Gohan said.

"Aren't the dragonballs at roshi's?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks again." Gohan left and flew full-speed for Roshi's Island. "Weird...he seems off." Bulma thought to herself.

Gohan landed on the Island. It was almost day break...

Gohan looked through the screen door. There they were. The dragonballs were on the table all together.

"Anyone home!" Gohan yelled. All were asleep. Gohan pushed open the screen door, grabbed the dragonballs, and left.

He went to a quiet place in the forest where people weren't around.

"I Summon You Dragon, Rise!"

The dragonball started flashing, flashing then a bright serpent-like figure surged through the sky. As the sky darkened, the bright light turned into a scaly, long dragon that peered down at Gohan. The dragon was clearly visible all-over.

"You may have one and only one wish. Please speak your wish." The grand dragon spoke.

"I wish I had my saiyan tail back." Gohan said.

"Your wish is granted. Farwell." The moment it spoke, something tried to escape gohan's behind. It pushed through gohan's pants and a tail revealed itself, swinging side-to-side.

The dragon returned to the dragonballs, then they started spinning and rose higher and higher. Finally, the dragonballs separated into 7 different directions.

"Hey, it's my tail!" Gohan remembered the good memories with it then focuses on his task ahead. He flew off with his saiyan tail restored.

He returned to Breif's Residence...

She was in the back working. Gohan rung the doorbell.

"Vegeta hunny, please get that." Bulma yelled.

Vegeta opened the door, "What do you want kid?.." then noticed gohan's tail. "WH-what is that?" Vegeta was startled by gohan's tail.

"I have to ask you something..." Gohan said.

"So, what is it?"

"How did you get so much stronger?"

Vegeta was stunned by this question. "_You mock me once again..._ " Vegeta thought then changed his mind. "Hmm...so you finally come to your senses." Vegeta smirks.

"I need to findout where you trained to become a super saiyan." Gohan pleaded.

"_Kakarot's son asking me for help. Ha!_" " ...well don't tell this to anyone. Ever!" Vegeta told the demi-saiyan all about his secret training.

He listened closely taking notes.

"Got that. Don't disappoint me..Now.."

Bulma walked in the room taking a break. "So what's going on with you two?" She asked.

"Go away women, can't you see were busy." Vegeta yelled.

"Sure you are..." She said in a taunting voice then she giggled. Bulma left the room.

"Ok, what was I saying?"

"..you were telling me to remember something." Gohan added.

"Oh yeah, DON'T EVER LOSE YOUR SAYAIN PRIDE!" Vegeta stated proudly but seriously. "If you know this you will be strong once again...and challenge me if you think your strong enough."

"Well..go already."

"I won't forget!" Gohan went out around back, checking on the ship's status.

At goku's house, they wakeup...

"Mom, have you seen big bro?" Goten yelled

"No, hunny isn't he in his room."

Goten went up stairs to his door, then opened it. Noone was in the room, everything was the same except for the open window. Goten wondered where Gohan went. He went back down stairs.

"Um..mom Gohan already left."

"How? but I didn't heard him leave..." Chichi ran to gohan's room. She saw noone.

"Told you."

"Where could he be?" Chichi began to panic.

"I thought he was over this phase..." Chichi fainted. Goten caught there and laid her on the bed.

At The breif's lobby,...

Gohan asked bulma if shes finished.

"Well it's finished but I havn't filled the refrigerator...u can't travel on a empty stomach."

"Thanks again, you really are a big help...but I need to leave as soon as possible"

"Comeback in 10 minutes."

Soon Bulma received a phone call. Gohan near by, realized who it can be. He signaled her not to pick it up as her hand was on it. She turned around and got the message, lifting her hands off the phone.

Bulma saw gohan's relieved expression and giggled softly and went out to the ship.

She nonchalantly walked in,

"So are you done?" Gohan eagerly anticipated, Bulma nodded and showed it to him. He followed her.

"Wow. It's bigger than my dad's own." Gohan was amazed at it size, his mouth was wide open.

"Yea, she's got a one room specifically for training. It is bigger than the one Vegeta uses, perfect for anything you can do...Anything. ;) There is more; a kitchen area, a sleeping chamber, and still has controls basic features even though I had to takeout a lot but she's still great."

"I think it will work fine." The demi-saiyan satisfied.

Gohan looked inside. He entered a massive room. There was two exits and in the room was a machine that connected to the ceiling."No kidding, it's even larger inside."

The tour of the ship left him in awe. Gohan quickly put his stuff into the ship a few moments later.

"I will be on my way..well this is goodbye."

"Shouldn't you tell your family?" She suggested but Gohan quickly objected. "I can't...they'll worry about me. Promise me you won't tell."

"...I promise, good luck." She waved at his departure from earth.

The platform rose. The ship closed shut then Its engines started-up "Lift-Off in 5...4...3...2...1! Lift-off!

The ship slowly lifted up at first then in a burst, It zoomed through the atmosphere out into space then stopped instantly between space and earths gravity, in the same orbit as the moon. Gohan unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Ok it's time!"

He entered the training area and began his intense training. The gravity was set to 100 times earth. First he tried a old method he used a while ago. He attempted to go super saiyan. "Hhhhhaaaaaa! Ha!" He transformed but couldn't hold it, just like in his dreams. He powered-down a minute later. This time Gohan tried again and used three times as much energy. "Hhhhaaaaaaaaaa Haa!" He transformed again, this time he stayed in super saiyan form.

"Ok lets get started..."

Gohan meditated, focusing his energy. Eventually controlling his super saiyan form then stretches. He fired a kameaha wave, it circled back to him. He knocked it back then fired another one after it. Both combined into one blast coming for his back. He turned an pushed it back with his hands. Gohan began to feel tired, but ignored it. He dug his feet down, then charged a kameahameaha wave to counter it. "Hhhhaaaaaaa!" He fired it at max power. It destroyed the other blast then the demi-saiyan powered-down instantly and was losing his breath.

"Darn It! I need to train harder."

Gohan began to train his body. He did 200 push-ups, 250 curl-ups, and more and more. His sweat left small cracks on the floor. Gohan pushed himself to the limit.

Finally, Gohan fell to the floor incapable of moving, The 100x gravity forced him down even more.

Gohan laid there for what felt like days but actually several hours. Soon he awoken, He tried to push himself up but his muscles were burnt. "...Darn It! Why can't I move..." He laid there several more hours unable to move. Then a sudden spark ignited deep within Gohan, the ship started trembling. Gohan rose to his feet, his hair stretched back to his waist, and doubled in thickness. His muscles bulging. His eyes full of rage. Looks forward as his aura tore the training area's re-enforced tiled floor. He looked at himself and tested out his new body. Effortlessly, he does 100 kicks and 100 jabs in one second. "So, this true power..." He calmly said then he powered-up. Due to being inexperienced in controlling that much power, It messed with the circuits in the control panel. The ship began to jerk around, throwing it deep into space. Gohan couldn't do a thing. He was too strong. Without trying, he almost made a hole in the ship. The ship thrusted into space at 300mph.

Back on earth,

..Bulma was working on building a droid then a warning screen appeared on the monitor. It showed the ship's current status..."Huh?" Sirens were going crazy. She turned to see what it was. "This reads...What's he doing up there!" Bulma read the message that the ship had gone crazy and only can be fixed on the ship. "I can't help..." She went silent. "_The only way to help is, if I went up there but it can be going anywhere." _Bulma concluded. Bulma wondered if He was ok...


	2. On Planet Brdian

As Gohan's ship zipped off, it began trembling then the alarm went off for a planet was near. The ship zoomed into its atmosphere. _APPROACHING MAXIMUM TEMPERATURE! APPROACHING MAXIMUM TEMPERATURE! APPROACHING MAXIMUM TEMPERATURE! _The speakers went crazy. Soon the whole ship was a red glowing bomb in the Br^Dian sky. He was in the air space of Planet Br^d.

Br^dians were tall, had a horn on the backside of there head, there mouths were a opening with a tentacle-like covering, eyes opened and closed sideways, had demi-claw demi-hand, and had orange-red skin.

The ship began to deteriorate til Gohan fell to the ground.

Luckily he nor the debris hit any towns. The moment Gohan realized he wasn't on the ship he tried to move but then it hit him. The gravity was 100times that of earth. Gohan was powered-down to his base form but had enough energy to move slightly even with the gravity pushing down on him.

Soon there were tall, orangey-skinned creatures towering over Gohan.

They made weird vibrations with their mouths. One lifted him up. His body was so unused to the gravity, he couldn't struggle. He was brought into a building with a ceiling 16ft high and laid on a stretcher. Another one in white clothing moved a device over Gohan. It spoke to the others. Gohan didn't have the strength to open his eyes anymore and couldn't understand a word they mumbled. One br^dian put a device on his ear instantly, Gohan understood what they said.

"Wh-" Those were the only letters that could leave his mouth. They all stared that him then conversed among themselves.

The demi-saiyan understood what they said.. "_They don't know what I said, huh! but I can understand them thanks to their device." _Gohan thought in his mind. The br^dian in white tweaked gohan's earpiece. Gohan screamed faintly, It didn't stop. Gohan now was screaming louder. The br^dian was done then the another br^dian figured-out Gohan was in pain.

"STOP IT NOW!" Soon Gohan began flashing, and they backed up. A burst of lightning exploded from gohan's body then a golden aura surrounded him. His were eyes blue and hair spiked up. The stretcher tossed to the side disfigured and most the room trashed. A look of rage in gohan's eyes. He darted a look at the br^dians in the corner quivering. As soon as Gohan realized what happened he looked at himself.

"I-i am a super saiyan 2." He felt his power..

"How?"

Gohan looked at them then bowed "Sorry..." and left. He fled to a forest-like scenery. Gohan was surrounded by tall, disfigured trees, and a mucky-looking lake. He looked at his water-reflection. A powerful super saiyan 2 looked back with a furious look. Gohan fell back scared to look again. He gulped.

"W-was that me?" Stunned. He tried to relax then he powered-down to normal.

Gohan's body somehow adjusted to the extreme gravity due to his restored strength. Gohan stood up as straight as he could. He thought about what he's going to do next. He sat with his legs crossed and pondered.

In his mind{ "_I need to train...but I don't want to a monster_." Gohan admitted.

_'...Monster. monster, YOUR WEAK...' _Inner self. "_What would dad say?_" Gohan worried. _'...Fuk dad, he overshadowed you and me long enough, man up!...' _Innerself disapproved. "_I'm not so sure." _

_'...You wanna be a wimp forever, and let your little bro kick your but...?' _His innerself taunted. "_OF COURSE NOT!" _

_'...that's the spirit...' _innerself smirked.

"_No." _

_'...No, you wanna be a wimp..._'

"_NO!" _

_'...No, you will let your dad defend the earth forever..' _

"_NOOOOO!" _} His fierce discussion with himself ended.

* * *

Gohan got up. His burning determination was seen in his eyes. He sensed another presence near him. A br^dian approached him not afraid of his power but the total opposite..attracted to it. It came face-to-face with Gohan and stood two ft taller than him. It smirked then said "What's your name?" In its mumble-like speech. Thanks to the device, Gohan understood.

"I'm Gohan of the Planet Earth" Gohan noticed his voice came out the earpiece in the br^dian language.

"I'm called Hohn. Are all earthlings as strong as you?" The br^dian replied. A purplish aura suddenly sparked around Hohn as he smiled.

"Only a select few, I'm one of them." Gohan was amazed at his ability to communicate with them.

"Well I'll be plebliged to spar with you then.." The br^dian motioned Gohan to follow him.

They went into a subterranean community, all stared down at Hohn's new friend. Some whispered about Gohan. This was a crowded area. There were two main tunnels that branched off in various directions.

Soon they reached a room full of darkness. Bulbs hung by a vine illuminating the stage in the center. Hohn hits the wall an the whole room was lit. A group of br^dian fighters stood near the ring, they greeted Hohn with there fist up. Gohan was amazed at their similarity to the human population. Also, he felt strong energy coming from them.

Gohan was speechless. Hohn introduced the demi-saiyan to his friends. They looked at him doubtfully.

One walked to Gohan, In native tongue he said "Let's see how strong you are..." He stepped on the stage. Gohan jumped to the stage then powered-up to super saiyan effortlessly. The br^dain powered-up as well, a purple arua surrounded him. "I see there is more to your appearance.."

"By the way, I'm Goi." The being introduced himself to Gohan before starting.

Gohan charged at him. He bent back and kicked Gohan in his abs. Gohan endured the pain and fired-off a Masenko blast to goi's face. Both were pushed back. Gohan got entangled in the vines. Gio recovered and shot a _ki-blast _at Gohan. It stretched out snaking its way around Gohan. It restricted his movement. The vine let him go, Gohan fell to the floor. Goi shot more _ki-blasts_. Soon Gohan was wrapped tightly, these _ki-binds _came together and in flash of light gohan was bundled-up good. Only his head was free. This _ki-total bind _technique was harder than any earth material. Gohan powered up to super saiyan 2. His binding expanded instantly but constricted just as quick, even tighter than before. Gio looked down at gohan's poor attempts to escape shaking his head and turned away from Gohan. Soon a vine latched on to the end of his bindings. It pulled him up slowly. Gohan retreated to his mind. It wanted to fight but couldn't then Gohan remembered 'the spark'. He focused on this...then a sudden burst of energy explodes from within him. Gohan was consumed by energy. In this form his hair grew down to his shoulders and his power increased by 300%. The binding unraveled then disintegrated by this power. Gohan was revealed as the barrier of energy lowered. Hohn and the rest stared at gohan's transformation. Gohan opened his eyes, looked down at Goi. As he did, instantly Gohan teleported infront of Goi. "Goi. so..this is it.." Before Gio could respond, a powerful blow was sent his gut. Goi now on his knees coughing up yellow blood, facing the ground, Gohan put one hand over him. Without a word, unleashed a blast of tremendous power. Goi was blasted down, down into the stage.

He was still in one piece.

A female br^dian was next. Her body was like a earth female's but way larger breasts and orangey-skin color. She wore a traditional uniform worn by br^dians,

She introduced her. " I'm called Uop. He's a "ut" compared to me".

She assumed her fighting stance while hovering over the hole. She shot a large ki-blast which split into two. One dove underground while the other went directly for him. Gohan deflected it without moving. He charged at her but as he did, the second blast came up under him. It spread then the ends made arrows quickly forcing Gohan up to the ceiling, caging him. It bursted as soon as Gohan regained consciousness... "I'm a ascended super saiyan 2?...her." Gohan just realized his transformation. He fired a barrage of Super Masenko attacks. She shot up another blast, they collided. The energies fused together forming a energy barrier, blocking gohan's attack then it cracked. Finally one hit her, Uop shook it off. She wiped her yellow blood off her face. She powered-up, a purpish lightning formed around her. "Are you ready?" She taunted him then "Cinq-Kille!" Uop shot 5 ki-blasts. One wrapped around gohan's left wrist, another on his right wrist, another wraps around his left ankle, another on his right ankle, then finally directly for his chest. It expanded encasing his chest area. They pinned Gohan to the wall but this time. Gohan couldn't struggle and get free. He tried with all his might but couldn't. She put her palms infront pointing at Gohan, gathered energy into palms, and then a sphere. The energy sphere began to change into a giant spear. Uop sent it spiraling toward him. He gathered energy into his body. Gohan's body glowed brighter and brighter. His body expanded bit by bit but wasn't free. He exploded. The energy was so strong that her bindings disintegrated even her spear. Uop was knocked out by his raw power. Gohan floated down to the ring.

His presence was felt all-over the planet. The ring area was in bad shape. Hohn went over to the side of the ring, "Hey are you done already?" Gohan powered-down to super saiyan, looked to Hohn, and then teleported away. Hohn's pals on the sidelines gave a satisfying look.

Gio and Uop were put on the floor to rest.

While Gohan was elsewhere, he could barely control that power. He needed serious help but didn't know where to turn.

* * *

Note from the author: Ut is a ant-like insect of planet br^dian.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Surprise Attack

Gohan meditated in the same forest that he ran away to before. A raging battle went on between his peaceful side and saiyan side. Neither side giving up. { "_I didn't want to hurt anyone just a match to test my skills._" Gohan said regrettably.

_'Ha! Don't make me laugh your inner desire wanted to kill them. Ha! no wonder your weak_.' His innerself mocked him.

"_At least I have control over my actions_." Gohan tried defending himself.

_'(cough) Blind rage...yeah control, just give up! Without me your nothing_.' Innerself

_"..Without you im a human being_." Gohan protested.

_'Without me, your defenseless. Raditz would of destroyed you by now. GIVE UP!' _His saiyan side was too much to handle. } Gohan passed out cause of exhaustion, still a super saiyan.

The next day,

Gohan woke up powered-down, on a bed made of soft but sturdy leafs. A warm, inviting scent of food wrapped around his nose pulling him into a room with a table and grill-like cooking area. There were three grills then he was at one. Hohn was flipping a large portion of meat on the grill, "Hey, are you hungry?" Yelled to Gohan in native tongue.

Gohan just noticed he was somewhere else after wandering out the bed.

"How did I get here?" Gohan startled.

"I found you passed out in the forest."

"You don't have a place to stay, do you?"

The demi-saiyan thought about it then shook his head.

"Stay here then, I don't mind...Oh! How about something to eat?" Hohn offered. Gohan's stomach gave a great growl, Hohn got the message he was hungry. Hohn happily slapped a great slab of meat on his plate then put one on his own plate. Hohn picked it up, held it infront of his mouth, and then began sucking it in. All the meat was cleanly separated from the bone. Gohan knew he wasn't on earth so nothing should surprise him. Earthlings would look at him weird by the way he ate as well. Gohan picked his portion up with his hands since there was no eating utensils. He munched it down just as fast as Hohn.

"Want another?" He offerd, Gohan stayed silent but his stomach growled again. Gohan devoured another portion down.

Hohn went outside.

His place was located underground in the subterranean community. A long tunnel exited into the main hall of their community. There were many other residents along it. Hohn left to check on his friends in the recovery sector. Goi and Uop slept peaceful as there wounds were fully healed. Also, their strength seemed to return.

Gohan left hohn's home to explore. He exited out the winding tunnel into the main hall. He saw no one outside except a shop selling weapons of many kinds. He yelled at Gohan, telling him to come here. There he laid out three daggers with branch-like forms, each with unique properties. Gohan looks at each one carefully. "How do I afford one of these?" Gohan asked.

" Well down here it's free-market; We trade, sell, or buy...in your case if you have anything of value we can make a exchange." The br^dian vender said. Gohan thought, "How about I comeback tomorrow?".

"Sure..just bring something of value. Haha."

Gohan thought and realized all his stuff were probably burned to nothingness when entering the planet.

He wandered further through the tunnel, there were many long side-tunnels at led to the other inhabitants.

He continued til he reached the corner where the ring was...the lights were all out.

"We felt your energy yesterday...you must think your pretty strong." An anonymous voice said then a weird noise came out of nowhere that really hurt gohan's sensitive ears.

"Not so high and mighty now...are you?"

Gohan curled up on the floor in holding his ears that sound stops, the lights turned-on. The br^dains towered over him snickering. The leader, Yilo, kicked him into a wall. Gohan recovered after he hit the wall and stands up. "So it's a fight...let's get started."

He was outnumbered 5 to 1. This was only a warm-up to him. Gohan got into fighting position. Five faces looked down at him. He jumped and did a round house kick. They quickly got up after receiving the hit.. Yilo grinned then makes another irritating sound. They backed away from Gohan and got into position. Gohan looked in awe.

Gohan's ears were sensitive to these sounds, his ears began ringing then bleed.

Yet he had to fight, they hummed in-sync and put their palms on the ground. Glowing lines spread from there palm grooving out from eachother til they reach Gohan. He hovered off the ground unabling to get caught but then they started to combine swirling toward Gohan as he tried to get away.

"Hehehehe..."

Gohan fired a kameameaha wave at it. He destroyed it but more followed. Focusing on his surrounding, he tried not to hit the ceiling. He charged another kamehameha wave, "Kaaaa...me " except aimed it for one of the br^dians then fired it and spun it around hitting all of them. The br^dians fell then the room began to rumble from that attack, Gohan realized the place could fall apart. When Gohan tried to leave Yilo caught gohan's leg with his attack, the string-like ki continued up gohan's body. He powered-up to super saiyan breaking the grip of yilo's attack.

"So this is that power of yours?"

Yilo's companions transferred their energy to their boss. His body turned to a purplish shade and his power rose significantly close to rivaling gohan's super saiyan power. Yilo and super saiyan Gohan went to the stage...

"You have alittle too..." Gohan.

"Yeah..." Yilo.

The two fighter smirked confidently. They dashed at each other, fists clashed. Gohan focused power into his fists. When Yilo felt that power, it took all his stamina to continue fighting. The br^dian headbutts the super saiyan. The saiyan was hit. His forehead bled but Gohan didn't let up. He unleashed a visible force knocking Yilo back then, "D-Masanko Barrage!" Gohan shot multple masanko blasts. As they hit the br^dian, Yilo was attacked by dragons made of that energy. Yilo recovered but his powerlevel severly dropped, Gohan only a mere super saiyan was way superior to the br^dian. Yilo didn't want to accept defeat but his subordinates were useless. The demi-saiyan pumped ready for more...

"Is that all?" Gohan taunted.

Yilo couldn't stand being humilliated like that. He growled.

" I'll let you go for now but next time you won't be so lucky...I wasn't even using my full power. Ha!" Yilo bluffed and made a speedy escape from the powerful demi-saiyan. Gohan powered-down. Hohn entered seeing the demi-saiyan on the stage and damage all around. Four beaten br^dian laying on the ground.

"This is where you are...i haven't even showed you a proper tour. I just saw a weak guy running away, did you have anything to do with it?"

"Heh heh. Just doing warm-ups..." Gohan relieved it is just him. "I'm starving..."

Hohn and Gohan went to eat.


	4. Gohan vs Hohn

Note: Sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy

* * *

Back at Hohn's Residence...

He was at his grills' again and had more large meat. Some of hohn's buddies visited. Gio and Uop sat down on both sides of the demi-saiyan. "Um..hey" Gohan wasn't sure to be defensive or not. They gave warm smiles then Hohn put some food on the table. They all ate a full and hearty meal, a relieved air filled the room. "That was fun yesterday, don't worry so much." Gio spoke first. " Didn't I hurt you..." Gohan said. "Thoughts like that will only hurt you on your current path...we never show our weakness." Gio stated. "Like he said...you got great power but your attitude conflicts with the power." Uop clearly told Gohan. _I'm conflicting with myself..?_ Gohan thought to himself. "Enough of that, let's just relax." Hohn got more meat for everyone. "We eat now and fight later." Hohn changed the topic.

The warriors finished eating and went to the ring that was mostly redone from the last fight. Hohn jumped onto the stage and signaled Gohan to come. The demi-saiyan lightly leapt onto the stage. The two fighters were in the ring, Gohan was ready mentally and physically.

Hohn stood with his arms tucked beside him, allowed the demi-saiyan to attack first. Gohan bent his knees, spread them 45 degrees apart then cupped his hand moving them to his left side. He began charging energy into hands "Ka-". Hohn stood studying gohan's movements. "Mea-HAAAAA!" A bluish beam shot at the br^dian but he simply deflected it. Hohn still waited. "I thought we we're sparring". Silence "...Well start then.." The br^dian still waited. "FINE!" Gohan bursted in power and powered-up to super saiyan. A burning desire glowed along with his aura. Hohn rushed forward as soon as he saw that spirit. Gohan dodged, teleported, and slammed hohn's neck but he vanished too then attempted a kick to gohan's side. Gohan vanished then tried a gut punch but it was already predicted. The two warriors blanked in and out of sight. A silent battle began but a loud-willed battle also presented itself.

Bam! Fist-to-fist They clashed. The silence broken, a series of clashes. Zipping to-and-from, just to collide again and again. Hyyaaah! Gohan charged with power-filled punch and his br^dian friend did the same. Their contact made a powerful shockwave, hohn's pals shielded themselves. Gohan threw speedy and powerful fists but Hohn easily countered with his own. He pushed-off Gohan, getting some distance then shot 5 small ki blasts. Gohan dodged them but they got close to gohan's muscles then exploded. Gohan fell to the ground "Wha-tha-?" Gohan got to his feet again but in pain. Hohn charged at the weakened saiyan. The saiyan turned around and whacked him to the side as he charged. Hohn was knocked into the wall but came right back. Gohan was forced to power-up, he powered-up to a Super Saiyan2. His appearance changed within seconds.

He had his arms stretched out infront of him facing Hohn, charged energy into them, and fired a large energy blast. Hohn went through it and punched gohan's face. The saiyan barely felt it but it left a mark. "One hit for you...now a hit for me." Gohan fired rapid ki-blasts. As Hohn deflected the ki-blasts, Gohan fired a bluish beam toward hohn's center. All hohn could do was endure the hit. He was knocked into the wall. "We're even." The mighty saiyan waited for his pal. He instantly came back fighting and teleported from the wall to a direct punch to the saiyan in under a second but, the saiyan caught it without flinching then threw the br^dian down. Hohn stood and jumped back then fired multiple ki-blasts. They hit a golden barrier and exploded before getting close to Gohan. Hohn saw the power laying within Gohan, more terrible than his current form. "Lets stop..I can see you clearly have a lot of experience." Hohn ended the demonstration. Gohan reversed to normal and breathes out. "Thanks for the awesome fight..." The demi-saiyan smiled.

* * *

Thank you for reading this. Expect the next update soon ;)


	5. I am a SAIYAN!

Sorry for the long wait, enjoy.

* * *

The saiyan teleported out to get some fresh air. He left the arena after the sparring match with Hohn.

"Ok!". The saiyan released all his tension, and crossed his legs while hovering slightly over the ground. He entered a meditation state.

{In his mind: Gohan and his _saiyan side _faced eachother, a cold air between them.

"_Not too bad, but I still say your weak." _His innerself said.

"_Are complimenting me?" _Gohan thought.

_"Hmp!" _Innerself.

_"Why can't we join forces?" _Gohan pleaded.

"_True warriors fight alone!" _Innerself said pridefully.

"_Why? If we combined powers no one could stop us." _Gohan tried to persuade his saiyan half. "_This is why you weaklings can't fight, depending on others that are probably depending on you, so both of you get your buts kicked. When you die, don't blame me." _His innerself boldly said.

"_That! how can you say-" _Gohan was shocked.

"Easy. You don't deserve to be incontrol." His innerself stated. His _saiyan side _got in fighting position, darted, and elbowed Gohan in his stomach.

"_See weakling never let your guard down." _Gohan fell to the ground holding his stomach in pain, then stood up straight. Before Gohan could see his saiyan half, he was elbowed his guts and thrown a knockout punch. Gohan hit the ground and didn't move afterward.

"_Now it's time to show them a true fighter. Ha!" _: } Gohan snapped out of his meditation.

This was the _saiyan _known as Gohan. He knew all gohan's moves and more. And definitely wasn't a weakling like Gohan was.

Hohn sensed a new presence in the air.

Gohan did a ki-sweep of the area, finding all the strong fighters instantly. He smirked. The newly awakened saiyan picked one random challenger.

He teleported to the subterranean area closest to a br^dian warrior. It was one of Hohn's companions, since they have high ki-energy. He blew the door in with a ki-blast, A br^dian warrior teleported behind him.

"Why are you doing this?" The br^dian called Dojh demanded, standing two feet taller than the saiyan. The saiyan teleported behind him floating in mid-air.

"It's time for you to fight a real saiyan." Gohan tucked and pulled his right fist back then delivered a powerful punch to the br^dian warrior's back. Dojh toppled over then swung back, Gohan easily dodged it and fired a quick yet powerful Kameahameaha wave in his face. That almost did it but Dojh was tough.

"So your still alive..." The saiyan says.

"Your a tricky one, I never thought you would fight with this intensity..."

"You know, I had to remove some extra baggage..." The saiyan replied. "Lets make this enjoyable."

"It will..." Both warriors teleported to the ring.

The _saiyan_ Gohan dashed at extreme speeds, vanishing from view then delivered a punch straight into the dojh's face. This one hit damaged his face and almost blowing away his head. He began to rise as Gohan teleported to dojh's face and fired a one-handed kamehameha wave. Ending there little skirmish.

Gohan hungered for more fights. Being suppressed for so long, its only natural to unleash his full force or gohan's full force.

Gohan teleported to another of hohn's friends.

This one was a female warrior called Yori and she was really strong. "By the way, Im Yori." She said as she sent Gohan flying with a kick the moment he was physically there. Gohan wasn't hurt by yori's kick but only made him want to fight even harder. He recovered quickly and charged with his fist but she was already charging at him. It escalated into a fist fury. Both warriors not giving up.

Gohan focused a lot of power to his fists and so did she. After a strong clash, they were forced apart. The saiyan showed a smile then advanced forward and Yori copied, both landed a punch knocking them back. They skid backwards on the ground, Gohan wiped the blood off his face.

"...Lets get down to business." With this statement he vanished and punched Yori in the face but she also landed a strong kick to his side as his fist connected. Booming was heard throughout the subterranean community. Both warrior decided to end up at the already battered arena. Gohan and Yori stared at eachother before a split-second later continued there intense fight.

_"So this is how saiyans' fight..." _She charged at Gohan an delivered a strong side kick right in cage but the saiyan blocked it, then Yori kicked the other side just as hard. Gohan felt as if something might of broke. He jumped back, reversed forward, then kneed her in the gut. She coughed up blood and smirked. They both went into a fist fury again and the saiyan took it up to another level. "Ha!" Gohan turned super saiyan in mid-combat. One punch blew her away due to the sudden power change. Yori vanished then instantly attempted to punch the saiyan from behind, but the saiyan caught her fist and Yori tried with the other but same result. He gripped yori's fists, slammed her on the stage back-and-forth, then tossed her. Yori quickly returned, vanished, and reappeared.

As Yori was gone, Gohan charged extreme energy into body. She reappeared once again but he was ready and fired a Super Masenko attack. "HHHHHHAAAAAAA!" This almost totally obliterated her.

Yori hung on by a thread.

Elsewhere on Planet Br^d,

Hohn was out hunting wild creatures for dinner. He flew over a body of water. A small fin scraped the water top then submerged. He got a good look at its size and decided to pursue it. He dived in the mucky-looking water. The slender yet muscular swan deeper. It was 15 feet long, one huge back fin, and a top fin 4feet tall. Hohn carefully swan in rhythm with the current to avoid detection. When he got near, he grabbed the tail fin slightly but firm. He charged ki through his fingers, numbing the nerves in its body then he pulled it out water. As he got it to the land he fired a ki-blast at its head. the explosion burn its head completely and it stopped moving. Satisfied he carried it to storage pile then when for more. As he was leaving, a terrible energy sent shivers through his body. It seemed so familiar, but different...

In the Subterranean community, the saiyan stood outside the ring area.

He looked around for his next challenger but the an unknown power appeared behind him.

"So you came to me..." The saiyan crossed his arm with his back still turned.

The unknown br^dian shot ki blasts into the air then they combined to make a 5-pronged spear. "Show me!..no way I'll lose to you!"

He threw it at Gohan only to be deflected. He caught it and used it as a pole to launch himself in the air then performed a slashing-kick downward. Gohan jumped out the way then fired a beam at his back then performed a drop-slash of his own. The ground rumbled at the force of impact. The br^dian slowly got up looking tired.

It began to power-up. The weak exterior vanished, he now was even with Gohan. Both powers rivaled eachother.

A silent battle started. It lasted for a few minutes before both their presences vanished. Silent explosions popped in the air. The super saiyan and br^dian moved beyond sensing, only a quick burst after colliding.

Both landed in the arena, sweat dripping off of them. "_This is fun, but I gotta end it_." The saiyan thought.

"HHHHHHAAAAAA!" Gohan the saiyan powered-up once more. "That trick again..I'm no pushover." He recognized this power and also powered-up too. All trembled at their rivaling powers "HA!" The saiyan's hair spiked-up slightly and lightning sparked briefly around his more muscular body.

The br^dian smirked as he was equal with the saiyan. "Before I kill you, you should atleast know the one who will defeat you. Its..Sith." the saiyan was still confident that he'll win.

Gohan charged instantly at his opponent, so did the Sith. When they clashed, it made a huge explosion that threw both of them into the wall. Gohan smirked destroying the wall as he pushed off. A full-speed torpedo ram, the breath was knocked out of Sith then wrapped his tail around his neck and threw him down. But the super br^dian woke quickly, grabbed the tail, and swung him around then let him go into a wall. As Gohan recovered and stopped in mid-air. A spear was heading for him. He spin kicked it back. When Sith caught it, he was holding two forks.

The saiyan loved when his opponents made it more fun. He charged forward, both forks were thrown at Gohan one after the other. He simply knocked them aside. Suddenly, Sith throws them at Gohan again. This halted the saiyan's advance. The saiyan looked straight at him but still they comeback the moment he knocked them away. He looked around and saw two br^dian clones catch and throw them at him at high speeds. They were no blurs but physical realistic images. The saiyan knew this technique, it all depended on speed. The saiyan countered with a similar move of his own. Two other saiyans deflected the spears while the original was clearly visible. Two gohans deflected the spears and one just stood their, just like Sith.

Sith vanished and reappeared in gohan's face then began rapidly thrusting his spear. Another joined in, Gohan assaulted from behind and front; Another Gohan tried to help but one of the opponent attacked the other two gohan images and held its own. The main Gohan dodged their spears as if they were in slow-mo but that was all he could do.

Gohan came up with a plan. He unleashed a powerful energy field. His opponents guarded. As they did, Gohan grabbed their spears and tossed them into each other then threw multiple ki-blast and finished with a Ultimate Masanko Wave. Those two were forced to merge back into one. The other gohans landed hard kicks to the br^dian attacking them but it didn't budge. It grabbed their legs at impact and threw them at Gohan. They were caught but at the same time, the Sith fired a even more powerful blast from two sides. It looked as Gohan was gone but he somehow withstood the attack. The gohan clones weren't so lucky. Gohan now one again appeared to be hurt. He stared back at them.

"So your still fighting..."

"I never backdown, when I know i'll win." The saiyan said. His uniform more than halfway destroyed.

Next round the saiyan planned to finish it.

Gohan charged up full-power for a brief second. "MAaa-" teleported before Sith could sense him " HA!" Gohan fired a 70% Masenko attack at the image close-range. Gohan slipped in a elbow and powerful punch to Sith. He blinked at that attack.

For the moment Sith was distracted, the demi-saiyan took this chance. He maximized his speed and power. 15 gohans image/clones now surrounded the opponent and fired Super Masenko Blasts all at once. Sith dodged a few of the blasts but eventually was swallowed up by the unified barrage. Sith managed to hang on.

Gohan powered-down to super saiyan, seeing his opponent could no longer fight.

Gohan _the saiyan_ desired more, his blood was pumping like crazy.

He knew exactly where the next fighter was.

He teleported infront of the warrior with flames lit in his eyes. The warrior nodded. Both proceeded outside. "Doesn't matter how strong you may be, there's more to it than strength alone." He calmly said.

The warrior wore a very heavy, sleeveless semi-metallic armor and boots. He was called Cukw (pronounced 'Suka'). His demeanor was collected but intimidating.

"Is that what you think?" The saiyan raised his eyebrow, then snickered. His aura whipped around, a fierce wind swept by them.

They both blinked to outside to an obscure scenery, high in a mountainous region. Both were confident in their abilities. The Cukw was expressionless.

The Super saiyan dashed, vanished, and then struck him in the face. Cukw took the hit not flinching. The saiyan followed with a tail whip then fired a palm blast. The saiyan slightly twitched cause of his ineffectiveness. The warrior was unfazed by his attempts despite being blasted. " Let's make this quick, pest like you shouldn't be running around." Cukw warrior sent a powerful punch into the saiyan's gut. Gohan staggered after the hit but refocused.

Gohan did a windmill kick when he charged again. The saiyan charged energy into his right hand and did a zippy, powerful uppercut but he was gone. In midair, Suka reappeared in motion to kick gohan's side. This was repeated several times because his presence vanished after attacking. Gohan let off a strong barrier to stop him, but he broke through. Gohan fired a strong One-handed Masanko Blast at Cukw's presence. Dead-on hit.

Gohan powered-up to 100% Super saiyan. The Br^dian fighter power didn't seem to change. He was strong but there was something strange about him.

"You will lose to me!" Gohan said then attacked. He threw rapid punches the at Cukw who simply dodged them. Gohan increased his rhythm by times 10 but they still were dodged. "_He's toying with me...but I won't fall for it._" Gohan thought. Gohan cooled-off and stared into his opponents eyes. Gohan began laughing for no reason.

He motioned for the Cukw to attack. Gohan attacked half a second after him. When Gohan was about to be hit, he split into 4 images then Axe-slashed Cukw from above. Gohan missed completely, and suddenly there was strong force from behind. Gohan barely dodged it and somehow caught the kick. Gohan swung him around in the air, tossed him into the earth, and followed with a One-handed Kamehameaha wave.

Some of the warrior's flesh was showed. Cukw stood-up and brushed himself off. Gohan fired another blast the moment he rose. Cukw jumped then tried to punch Gohan from above. Gohan caught the fist but it had a lot of force to it. The saiyan was slowly pushed back, he quickly powered-up to Ascendent Super Saiyan. His power increased 3x fold and his muscles enlarged. Gohan stopped and knocked him back with a force blast. Cukw flew back, recovered instantly, and then rushed Gohan.

Gohan only had time for a Hammer strike, it appeared the attack worked but the saiyan was struck in the back. The saiyan attempted to spin and stop but before that, he was powned into the ground. Cukw fired a ki-blast at gohan's right hand. Gohan wasn't impressed by the attack's power. When he tried charging ki, he had trouble circulating ki through his hand. "Wth.." The saiyan began wasting more energy than needed.

Gohan's rage began to show, he started charging extreme amount energy. The ground rumbled. At first his hair spiked, then his eyes flashed as lightning ripped the area. His power grew tremendously. His body condensed then expanded. His physique had grown as much as his power. Lightning zipped around his body.

Gohan decided to finish him off. Cukw chuckled slighty "Haha. Your strong. But its useless."

The buffed-up saiyan charged like a rhino, destroying all in it path. He fired multiple ki-blasts before hitting Cukw who stood there. He endured gohan's assault then gave Gohan a super-charged gut punch. His punches still felt the same as when he was a super saiyan. Gohan grasped his wrist when hit and fired a Super One-handed Masanko attack. Gohan backed-up but still slightly in pain. Both vanished then clashed in sky, booming sounds echoed around the entire area. They seemed equal in power. Neither wanted to lose to the other. Gohan knew he wasn't gaining ground. He devised a plan. Gohan and Cukw warrior landed facing eathother. Gohan meditated for a moment.

Cukw waited for an opening, to use his secret technique.

Gohan dashed forward. As he did, his body started splitting. 3 gohans rushed forward and they all created afterimages. The real Gohan got some distance while his clones attacked head-on. Cukw dodged and countered stimulously. Gohan slowly charged his ki, gather as much as he could.

Cukw wasn't fooled, he felt gohan's power grow while fighting the clones. He forced them back with great force, then charged a great amount of ki into his hands. He fired a huge ki-blast at the clones. "Huh." In unison.

As they were engulfed, their powerlevels sunk drastically. Neither had enough ki to keep its physical form and simply poofed. Gohan still charged power, and twitched at what he felt. "_Their power was completely drained_.." He thought. Cukw set his attention toward the real Gohan. A smirk came across his face. "heh heh he- "

Gohan had charged 80% of his strength but needed more. Seconds later, Gohan was being fired upon by ki-blasts. The saiyan was already weary of them, so he dodged them completely. This hindered his plan and if he tried to fire it now, it would be intercepted and canceled out. Gohan blurred and vanished. He tried to get some distance, but Cuka trailed him perfectly. Gohan suppressed his outward ki and vanished again, He silently tried to harness his energy before being found. As Gohan was almost ready to unleash his attack, someone appear behind him. Gohan blinked away. A ki blast barely grazed his right arm. Suddenly ki-flow to that arm diminished greatly. "Dang him.." Gohan mumbled. He lost a bit of his charge. He summoned more power, storing it up in his body. Gohan managed to store enough energy.

He teleported to the second highest peak. The other fighter was waiting for him. He threw more ki-blasts at the saiyan. Gohan maximized his charge, zipped to Cukw, and kicked him up. Gohan's combo was successful then he used his whole body as an energy source and fired an intense blast upward. "100% Ultimate Masenko-Cannon!" The attack hit luckily. He began to laugh cause of exhaustion and excitement.

Cukw wasn't going to be destroyed by the blast though, but the saiyan was victorious. Due to his use of power, he was extremely drained. Gohan fell from the sky. He hit the ground hard and was knocked-out.

Hours later near a busy city,

Goi was heading back to his place when, he sensed a faint energy. He turned around and flew above the town h just left. In the northeast block, there was a disturbance. He saw a badly injured br^dian. The medical crew was a distance away. Goi decided to take him to be healed. He got closer and recognized his energy. "_How can this be-...a warrior of his caliber beaten?" _Goi thought. He safely brought him to a healing facility. He wondered if it was a bad omen.

* * *

I hope you liked it.


End file.
